


Galaxious Brews

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus discovers a new pub in Hogsmeade.
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	Galaxious Brews

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den Slytherin in A Pub drabble. I received Severus Snape and Han Solo and came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape strolled down Hogsmeade during Hogwarts Weekend getaways while his class was browsing the Apothecary shop. His eyebrow rose quizzically when he noticed the wooden shaped sign, swinging back and forth that said: Galaxious Brews.

 _This is new. I am dying for a good beer._ he mused. When he walked through the pub's doors, he did not feel the force field's shimmer. He glanced around the noisy room, not recognizing anybody.

"Hey, pal, over here!" Han exclaimed. He motioned for the newcomer to join him and Chewie. Han was concerned for the man's safety. He recognized the body language of unease and unsure of his surroundings.

"Thank you! I think every seat is filled up." Severus slide in the booth opposite of Han and Chewie.

"I'm Han, this is Chewbacca."

Severus frowned, he was so sure he had heard those names before. "Severus Snape, a pleasure. Is this a wizarding pub?"

Han and Chewie looked at each worried. "Did you perhaps feel something when you entered the pub, Severus?"

Severus thought, "Well, know that you mentioned it. It felt like I was apparating somewhere."

Han nodded thoughtfully while signaling the waiter, "Please get my friend what I am drinking. And place it on my tab."

"Yes sir," the alien waiter scribbled something down and went back to the bar.

"I'm not on Earth anymore, am I?"

Han chuckled softly, "This place is a haven. A nexus point for travelers. What did the sign say on your end?"

"Galaxious Brews"

Chewie guffawed at the name.

"Just be glad that you didn't wound up in an Imperial bar. That would have been extremely bad."

Severus leaned back and studied the two newcomers he meets tonight. Why do those names sound so familiar? If he ever gets back home, he'll have to check into his Star Wars collection. Then it clicked. He leaned in and spoke softly, "Are you the Han Solo that helped Princess Leia?"

Han leaned in and whispered, "So you have heard of us! And yes, I am. I married her."

Severus reclined back taking it all in, _Should I foreworn him of what's to come?_ Severus' consciousness was indecisive when the waiter came back with three drinks.

Severus took a sip of his and coughed. The brew was influential as it slides down his throat. 

Han smirked as he guzzled his down. "It takes getting used to. And if you are wondering, it is beer."

Severus took another sip tasting the mixture this time before swallowing the golden frothy liquid. Relishing the taste and then gulp the whole drink down.

"Wow! Barkeep another one for my friend!" Han signaled the waiter who mixed one more drink for Severus, Han, and Chewie.

This time Severus savored the drink and listened to Han's tales of exploits. "Tell me, Han, where is your ship?"

"It's parked out on the roof, why? Interested in coming back home with us?"

Severus rubbed his chin deep in thought. He could disappear with Han and Chewie, become a smuggler, and a rebel all in one. "Maybe, I'll think about it. But I need to check in on my students. It is nice meeting you, Han Solo and Chewbacca!" They shook hands, and when Severus left the pub, he paid attention to the disapparating.

"Ummm… the same spot as before, I wonder…" his voice trailed off and turned around to see that the pub had vanished.


End file.
